Bagaimana Jadinya Kalau Ed Pakai Baju Bergaya Maid
by Tie19
Summary: suatu pagi, Roy datang ke rumah Edward dan terjadi duatu hal yang mengejutkan! terinspirasi dari doujinshi di Deviantart, dengan sedikit perubahan R&R YO!


**Title:** Bagaimana jadinya kalau Ed pakai baju bergaya Maid?

**Author : **Tie-manganiac-bgt

**Pairing : **Edward X …??

**Warning :** Just for fun… Dan maaf kalo pendek.. Dan juga sedikit Yaoi…

**Disclaimer : **Saia ngaku**… **yang pasti Fullmetal Alchemist punya Hiromu Arakawa… tapi Fanficnya punya Tihe!!! *dibakar*

**Note : **Terinspirasi dari sebuah doujinshi yang ada di Deviantart… Tie jadi pingin buat fanficnya… Oh, iya... Disini, Ed sama Al tinggal di kontrakan.. Dengan alasan : "... nggak mampu bayar hotel..." *author dibantai Ed & Al*

* * *

Central City

Di suatu Minggu pagi yang cerah...

Terlihat seseorang berjalan sambil menenteng sebuah tas yang lumayan besar. Dia adalah Roy Mustang. Dia berjalan menuju sebuah rumah. Dia mengetuk pintu dua kali. Al keluar dari dalam rumah dan mempersilakan Roy masuk.

"kolonel, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Al kepada Roy.

"pokoknya... Lihat saja nanti," jawab Roy lalu berjalan menuju tangga.

"baiklah..."

"Fullmetal!!!" panggil Roy dari bawah.

"Fullmetal, kemarilah! Kau sudah bangun, kan? Cepat turun!" panggilnya lagi.

"sebentar!!" teriak Ed dari lantai dua. Ed sebenarnya lagi ganti baju...

Roy menunggu sang Alchemist kecil nan pendek *author dibakar Ed* itu turun.

_Hehehe... Kira-kira bagaimana jadinya ya?? _Pikir Roy sambil memasang senyum ala Ichimaru Gin (Bleach) . Al mendelik (sebentar! Emang Zirah bisa mendelik?) .

_Apakah__... Manis? _ Pikirnya lagi sambil sedikit blushing memikirkannya.

Al sweat drop melihat klakuan Roy.

_Apa yang kolonel pikirkan? Kenapa tampangnya seseram itu... _pikir Al.

* * *

Setelah Roy menunggu selama 10 menit, Ed turun dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"yo, Roy! Ada apa?" tanya Ed saat berada di bawah. Roy segera memberikan tas yang Ia bawa sambil sedikit _blushing_.

"bukalah.." jawab Roy.

Al berjalan ke sebelah Ed (pingin liat).

Ed pun segera membukanya. Dia terkejut melihatnya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Roy..." kata Ed. Ia melirik laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

"aku ingin kau memakainya..."

* * *

Di lantai 2

Ruang komputer...

Envy sedang utak-atik internet. Sebenarnya dia lagi buka-buka gambar di google dan melihat beberapa gambar Yaoi yang dibuat oleh yaoi FC. Ternyata dia sedang sedikit sebal dengan para penggemar yaoi.

"Ukh.. Kenapa ada gambar-gambar seperti ini? Ed X Roy.. Bahkan ada Ed X aku segala!! Apa-apaan ini??" geramnya.

"ENVY!!!" panggil seseorang. Envy segera melirik ke belakang. Dia terkejut.

"FULLMETAL??? APA-APAAN ITU?" teriak Envy yang benar-benar terkejut. Tak pernah terpikir olehnya, seorang Alchemist yang hebat akan berpakaian seperti itu.

Terlihat Ed yang sedang menangis, dengan gaun bergaya Maid yang diberikan Roy kepadanya. Dia terlihat manis dan sangat cantik.

"tadi.. Tadi Roy datang dan menyuruhku memakai baju ini.. Tapi.. Tapi begitu aku selesai memakainya, dia malah nosebleed dan pingsan.. Bahkan Al juga (A/N : Zirah bisa pingsan? Makin nggak nyambung deh...) ... Envy.. Tolong..." jawab Ed sambil terisak. Envy yang tidak tahan... Akhirnya menyusul Roy dan Al (Menyusul? Emangnya mati?) . Dia langsung nosebleed dan pingsan dengan sukses.

"LHO?? ENVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End

* * *

Talkshow (nggak usah dibaca)

Ed : "YA AMPUN!!! APA APAAN ITU?? Aku pake baju gaya Maid?? APA KATA DUNIA???"

Tie : (melirik ke arah doujinshi) "khukhukhu... sangatlah cantik..."

Roy : (blushing + nahan darah pake tangan + ngacungin jempol) "Fullmetal.. great... cantik.. mulus... putih... slim... (HALAH) "

Ed : "MULUS MBAH-MU!! AKU TAK MAUUUUUUUU!!!!!"

Al : "Nii-san cantik nan manis banget!!! Cute nan imut banget!!"

Wully : (ngeliat ke arah Doujinshi yang lagi dipegang Tie) "khokho... emang beneran cantik"

Ed : (nangis) "kalian semua kejem..."

Tie : (ngelirik Ed) "salah siapa.. Kamu imut!!! KAWAI!!!" (meluk Ed)

Envy : "Fullmetal cilik... sungguh menawan..."

Ed : "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!!!!" (meronta-ronta di pelukan Tie)

Tie : "hehehe.. ya sudah, semuanya,"

All exept Ed : PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
